Booflik
Booflik is a recurring character in Milky Star Nightmares. Just like Sylveon, she is also a quiet boo who prefers to not talk. Booflik is known to be a bit of a prankster but at the same time still cares for others especially her best friend Goomber. Physical Appearance Booflik is just like your average Boo. She doesn't show much different from any other Boo except for her tongue which is shorter than most Boos. Personality Booflik is a pretty chill ghost. Although she does commit mischievous acts on others just for fun and laughs. However, she still tends to be a quiet and calm ghost and is rather lazy sometimes. She can be energetic and help others sometimes when she needs to but that barely happens. Booflik is also pretty intelligent, due to her knowledge of reading a lot of books and interesting facts in them. She manages to see pretty well also and uses both of these things to her advantage. History Backstory Booflik was always a quiet and shy ghost. She barely had any friends due to her inability to speak. She became tired of living with her parents in a weird haunted mansion. At the age of 15, she decided to leave the mansion and move to a different dimension in general. She ended up finding out about Planet Popstar and simply moved there. She also found out about this small quiet town known as Milky Star Town. She was interested and decided to fly over there to check it out. There she managed to buy a small little Tent House and live in it. Apparently she moved right next to Goomber so they ended up talking most of the mornings. They quickly became very good friends even if Booflik couldn't speak. They talked about creepy things or just life in general. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Ybrik's Return When Goomber and Bugs Bunny are filming the next episode of Kirby plush filler, Booflik is also with them also participating in the filming. Attack from Scarfy After being bored, Booflik overhears Kirby investigating on the truth about Pink Yoshi so she decides to join in along with Goomber. They meet face to face with two paths leading to different areas. Goomber suggests to use Booflik in order to lick the paths and see which one is the right one. Booflik does this and claims that the right one is the path that leads to Pink Yoshi. Unfortunately, it turns out that Booflik was wrong and it was the other path instead. They manage to enter a Random Junkyard and they decide to explore and see what there is. They barely find anything but trash except when they find a random creature sleeping in a small tent. The creature wakes up and Booflik already likes her because she apparently can't talk as well. Powers and Abilities Booflik hasn't shown a lot of her abilities due to her just wanting to live a quiet life and not an adventurous one most of the time. * '''Detecting Lick: '''Booflik can use her tongue in order to detect something hiding. This can sometimes be an advantage but the licking does not always work. Sometimes, it leads her to the wrong direction. Detecting_Lick.gif|Detecting Lick Trivia * Booflik was going to originally be a boy instead of a girl but Pokle though it would be a good idea to include more female characters to the series. * Booflik was originally just called "Boo" but Pokle decided to give her a name. Category:Characters Category:Milky Star Nightmares